This specification relates to allocating resources for machine learning model tasks.
Machine learning models receive input and generate output based on the received input and on values of model parameters. Machine learning tasks usually require many resources to execute and complete. However, the exact amount of resources that a machine learning model requires is hard to predict since resource allocation and performance may vary among devices executing the machine learning tasks.